Prank
by ElaineSohma
Summary: After Reggie gets back at Paul, he and Zoey take matters into their own hands to get back at him. Or should I say, Zoey's hand and a cup. PAZL humour, minor curtainshipping. M for language and smutty stuff;p sucky title, I know


just a random one-shot I wrote! XD lol

Summary: After Reggie gets back at Paul, he and Zoey take matters into their own hands to get back at him. Or should I say, Zoey's hand and a cup. PAZL humour, minor curtainshipping. M for language and smutty stuff;P

I DON'T OWN POKEMON! BECAUSE, IF I DID, THIS WOULD HAPPEN ON TV AND BE BANNED FROM CARTOON NETWORK FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! XD

* * *

><p>"Look, Reggie's sleeping on the couch again."<p>

"So?"

"So, we should wake up him."

"Why?"

"He'll hurt his back."

"Who cares? He can rot in chiropracticless hell for all I care."

"Paul!" Zoey Bruno hissed at her boyfriend, turning around on his lap to smack his shoulder. The redhead glared at him, and turned back to face the TV, her chest on his back. "You're the worst brother in the world."

The boy rolled his eyes and kissed the back of his girlfriend's neck. "No, he's the worst brother in the world. Last week, he got mad at me for throwing out a piece of paper with some drawing on it, so he called our grandmother and told her, and I quote, 'experimenting in the world of sexual intercourse, and need guidance.'"

Zoey's eyes widened. She looked back at him. "Why would he tell your grandmother that?"

"She's a doctor," he sighed, "who specializes in STD's at some clinic in Jubilife."

She guffawed, covering her mouth. He went on, "So, I got a phone call, telling me all about how I should really be careful about who I 'hire' and," Zoey snickered. He glared. "wait until I get married to have sex. Then, she said, 'Well, hoping you get married, if you do have a disease.'"

"That's low."

"I know. I spent an hour telling her that I didn't have an STD. I ended up having to tell her that you and I have been together for a year, and that you're literally the only girl I've ever had _any _sort of intercourse with."

"You had to tell her that?" her eyes widened.

"Yeah. It was awkward as fuck." he let his head fall back on the couch. He sighed. "My family sucks."

"We should get back at him."

Paul lifted his head, his purple bangs falling in his face. He smirked, and said, "See, I knew there was a reason why I chose you."

"Whoa," she glared, saying, "A reason why _you _chose _me? _If I remember correctly, I came up to you all hot and bothered, and you agreed to sleeping with me."

"Details are pointless. Anyway," she laughed. He smirked agian. "How do you suggest I get back at him?"

Zoey leaned over, and whispered something into his ear. An evil grin broke out across his face, and he looked at her. "You're swell."

With a giggle, she twisted to sit on his lap. She slid her hand down his black tee-shirt, to his waist. Slowly, she moved her hand to stroke over his crotch. She undid his zipper and button, and grabbed his cock through his boxers.

But she stopped, stood up, and ran into the kitchen. Paul shifted uncomfortably, moving to sit on the edge of the arm chair. He felt his boxers start to tighten already. When the redhead came back into the room, she held a plastic cup. She pulled Paul up to his feet, and sat down in his place. Zoey yanked down his boxers, letting his erection pop out.

"Make sure you tell me when." she snapped.

"Obviously." he rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't do much good if I didn't."

Zoey smirked, and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. Slowly, she rubbed her hand up and down, making Paul close his eyes and quietly groan. She lowered her head to lick his slit, and slid her tongue down the underside of his shaft, tracing the throbbing vein to the base and back up. In a swift movement, she took his head in her mouth, sucking gently.

Instead of holding it in, like he usually did, Paul let his head fall back and began to ride out his orgasm.

"Zo...Zoey," he groaned, feeling her speed up her hand. "Clo-Close."

Hearing his weak protests, she removed her mouth, enjoying the tastes of pre-cum in her mouth. She held the plastic cup up to his head, and kept moving her hand up and down. Finally, he gasped and groaned, his climax hitting him hard in his stomach. He felt himself ejaculate into the cup, and sighed. He heard Zoey laugh.

Paul lifted up his head, and watched her lick his slit again, cleaning it, before pulling up his pants. She stood up, and he zipped up his pants. As he did the button, Zoey walked over to his sleeping brother. She smiled, watching his slumber.

Fixing his pants again, he joined her, leaning over him. Reggie's hair was back in a ponytail as usual. His eyes were closed and his mouh was open. Zoey held her finger up to her lips, telling Paul to stay quiet.

"Reggie, honey?" she whispered, imitating her sister's voice.

"Mmm, Maylene?" he groaned, moving his head. He didn't open his eyes.

"Shh, don't wake up. You're sick, honey." she cooed, touching his chin. "Its time to take your medicine."

"No, I don' wan' med'cine." Reggie moaned, shaking his head back and forth. He never looked up, or moved any part of his body.

"If you don't take your medicine," Zoey smiled, and elbowed Paul, who was starting to snicker. "Then you won't be able to go to that show you wanted to see.'

He lifted his hand up, still half asleep. "Mmm, okay. Wh-where is it?"

She grabbed his hand, and shoved the cup into his palm. "Here it is, honey."

Paul covered his mouth with his own hands, unbelieving. He watched with wide eyes as his brother put the cup to his lips, and poured it into his mouth. Zoey covered her mouth, too, laughing.

All of a sudden, Reggie's eyes shot open after he had downed half of the "medicine." He sat up, and started coughing uncontrollably. He put his hand on his chest, hacking loudly.

"What the hell kind of medicine is this?" he yelled, gagging. "Its hot as hell!"

"Let's get out of here!" Zoey yelled, grabbing Paul's hand and dragging him out of the livig room. She ran up the stairs, Paul following.

"What the..." Reggie looked at the blue plastic cup, and inside at the liquid. He swished it around for a moment, before gasping. "NO!"

He heard a door slam upstairs. He got up and made a beeline for the stairs, running up to his brother's bedrom door. He pounded on the door, but to no avial. It was locked.

"YOU'RE DEAD FUCKING MEAT, PAUL!" he thundered, trying to ram the door. But as he did, the cum inside the cup spilled onto his hand and arm. He cringed, shouting in disgust, "YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!"

Inside the room, Zoey had flung herself onto his bed, laughing hysterically. Paul hadn't barely made it inside before he started cracking up. He sat on his knees on the floor, his arms wrapped around his sides.

"That's-that's what you get!" Paul yelled, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "For telling her I had an STD!"

He looked at Zoey, and saw her pull her cell phone out of his pocket. She dialed a number, and put it to he rear, still laughing. Paul heard Reggie try to ram the door again, so he got up, and got on the other side of his dresser, which was on the same wall. He pushed it in front of the door, so that Reggie really wouldn't be able to get in.

"Hey, Maylene?" Zoey giggled into the phone. "Don't kiss Reggie for a while. ...Why? Well, he drank something he shouldn't have and might be sick for a while. ...oh, what did he drink?" she smiled at Paul, who walked over to her. She put the phone on speaker, and said, "Why don't you tell her Paul?"

"He drank my sperm!" he yelled into the phone, collapsing in laughs again. It wasn't like Paul to laugh as hard as he was, but the moment seemed to call for it and nothing less.

_"You're kidding me, right?" _Maylene's voice rang through the phone. _"Oh, I'm never kissing him again."_

She hung up, leaving Zoey laughing at the dial tone. Outside the door, they heard footsteps, and all of a sudden, a horrible heaving sound. Paul stood up, and moved the dresser enough to peak through the door. Laughing, he shouted, "Oh, gross! He ran into the bathroom and threw up!"

"Come on!" she struggled to move the dresser, but was able to when Paul helped. "Let's leave before he's better!"

Without another thought, the two troublemakers ran down the stairs and out of the house, leaving Reggie to throw up in peace. Zoey led him to the gym, where Maylene was about to leave to see her boyfriend. They ran past her, and into Zoey's bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

Zoey leaned up against her door, laughing quietly, and slid down to the ground. Paul stood, panting, with his hands on his knees. Bent over, he coughed a little, catching his breath.

"We're going to hell." he panted, laughing a bit. Zoey chuckled, closing her eyes.

"I thought we've been over this. I know we are."

"I can't... believe... he... drank it." he snickered, standing up straight. Zoey rose to her feet too, and laid on her bed. Paul laid next to her, grinning. "This was by far the best Saturday of my life."

"You know what they say. 'Evil' is just 'live' spelled backwards."

"Yeah, that's true." he turned his head and kissed her mouth. "So, since this was your idea, I'm crashing here until he can get the sperm taste out of his mouth."

"God knows, that'll take forever." she rolled her eyes. Paul smirked.

"You would know."

"Oh, shut up, you sick sadist."

"No, I think you're the sadist."

"How so?"

"You were the one who thought to make Reggie drink sperm."

"But it was out of revenge."

"Doesn't make a difference."

She thought for a moment, and shrugged. "I guess I'm the S and the M."

"No, I think you're the 'insane.'"

"You know," she aid, rolling over on top of him and straddling his hips. She smirked. "Seeing you like a criminal on the run was really hot."

"Why do I feel roleplay coming on?"

"I think I've been a bad girl."

* * *

><p>"Reggie?" Crystal Samuels stood in the doorway of the bathroom, where her identical older brother sat crouched over the bathroom. She had just gotten home to the wonderful sound of his brother throwing up.<p>

"Hey, Crystal." he wiped his mouth on a towel, leaning on the tile walls. His face was all sweaty, his clothes filthy. He'd scrubbed his arm to the bone with a sponge.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, eyeing the empty cup.

"Paul... and Zoey..." he coughed, his hand on his throat, "are going to die."

"What'd they do now?"

"They- made- me-" he pointed at the cup. "Drink- sperm."

Crystal blinked, and broke out in laughter.

"Its not funny!" he yelled, scowling. "I've been throwing up for an hour!"

"Yes, it is funny! Pfffffft, Reggie drank Paul's cum! Pffffft!"

"I should've poured the rest of it in your bed."

"Alright, alright." she wiped her eye, laughing softly. "I'm sorry." she hesitated. "I'm going to make somethign to eat. Want me to make you some eggs to eat?"

"GO TO HELL!"

* * *

><p>XD roflmfao. All I can say besides... review! :heart:<p> 


End file.
